Replaced
by MentalHellHound
Summary: In the naruto world, Naruto is the hokage, married and has a family. But everything is soon to go into chaos when evil rises and starts to screw everything up. How will this turn out? Will Naruto stop this evil or will someone else do it for him?


**Replaced**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ello my wonderful peeps, well once i have some. My other story didn't go so well. So i made another one, and for those that KNOW the story I tried working on you might understand. No it wasn't the mean and/or cruel comments cause it doesn't bother me. Anyhow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else but the creations in this story.**

**Info: This is the time where Naruto is the hokage, has a family and Sasuke is back and is married.** (Btw some characters might be SLIGHTLY out of character but that doesn't hurt now does it? heh..sweatdrops)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh she's beautiful!" Gasped a slightly sweaty, panting Hinata. Holding a newly born baby within her arms, cradling as if it was the world to her, her child, her precious little child. Her bangs mattered upon her forehead as she bent down to kiss the babe's head. Beside her, was Uzamaki Naruto, the father of the baby they have brought into the world.

Bright blue eyes sparkled as he held out his arms to carefully grasp the babe into his arms, "Yes, yes she is Hina-chan, just like you." He answered, grinning his foxy like smile. The woman smiled back, though a tint of blush appearing over pale cheeks. A nearby nurse wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye, watching the scene before her. "What should we name her?" Hinata asked, petting the sleeping babe's head.

Naruto thought for a moment, before giving the child back to his wife. "Haruta, lets call her Haruta." He told her, holding the newly named, Haruta, small hand.

Twelve years seem to pass to quickly for the Uzamaki family. Haruta seem more like Her father everyday and more so. She has grown beautiful, as she mother says, having blond, slightly spiky untamable hair that goes almost near her shoulders, pale lavender yet shining eyes that held nothing but strong will, determination and kindness. Wearing a tan unzipped jacket with a hood, black shirt with no sleeves and shows slightly of her stomach area that had the deep orange swirl sign on it, dark orange pants, dark blue sandals and a pair of, you guessed it, dark green goggles on the top of her head, slightly pale skin and two whisker marks on each cheek of her face.

It seems her father's obsession with orange has rubbed off on his daughter as her mother puts it, like father like daughter. But one thing Haruta hated the most was, Ramen, yep, ramen. The day when her father tried to feed her first food, which was chicken ramen. She spat it right out on Naruto's Hokage rob, (he had to take care of her in his office while Hinata went off on a mission) and yelled her first words, "I HATE RAMEN!" At this point, the great hokage Naruto was heartbroken that his own daughter, hated the goodness of ramen and said it within her first words too! Instead, she found a better, more yummy food which was, Dumplings whom her mother seems to enjoy a lot.

Her personally seems to take on both Hinata and Naruto, having his spirit and insanely stamina, and wanting to be respected, and wanting to learn as much as she can, while she also has a kind, soft heart, smarts( not saying naruto was stupid now), and has some medic specialties. Though, she can be easily angered if someone insults her family and/or friends, protective of her precious people and the village, similar to naruto (By similar as well, she does pranks that out-do Naruto's when he was twelve.)

Learning the ways of the Hyuuga's teachings, from truly yours, Neji, her cousin, or second that is. The hyuuga family, after Naruto had settled it being the 'mightily' Hokage, they have dealt with their differences and seem to get along better, though there are some errors. Neji over-time, since the chuunin exams when he was thirteen, has look better upon the world and the branch family than the old Neji would have. Being in the ANBU and assassination while training Haruta while she learned from her father as well (After a prank has been done on him of course, naruto that is). Also wanting to be the next hokage.

She has indeed turned out better or worse than normal. At the moment, she was currently working on running from at least two ANBU nin's and her father as well. Holding nothing but a bucket of blue paint and a stained blue paint brush. Giggling like mad as she jumped from rooftops, "HARUTO UZAMAKI! GET BACK HERE!" Yelled a slightly annoyed, slightly angered Naruto as he chased after her, his hokage robes flying out behind him.

"Hah! Like that's gonna happen Tousan, your just jealous cause I did a better job than you when you were my age!" Haruto barked out, spinning around so she was jumping backwards, facing her father and the two ANBU. Grinning like mad, she thrown the bucket of paint at the three, blue color splashing on them and anyone below that was unfortunate enough to be there, though the ANBU's had some sense to move quickly so there-for, Naruto was covered in paint.

Growling, he yelled, "WHEN YOU'RE CAUGHT! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THREE WEEKS!" as he kept chasing her. In the background, were the Hokage faces were at. All of them wearing paint that were shapes, doodles and on Naruto's face upon the Mountain were big blue words, "Naruto sucks! Haruto rules!" and "Haruto was here and gonna be the next Hokage," oh and one more. "Dumplings rock! Ramen sucks! Go buy Dumplings at the stand next to the weapon store near you!" Which was mostly the one that Naruto was angry about.

A passing Haruta zoomed on the street, before jumping away, followed by the two ANBU ninjas, Naruto never going by, only a fence was shown. A minute had passed and a sheet that looked just like the fence dropped, showing a grinning, proud Haruto. "Hah! Those suckers, never can find me! I'm the great Haruto!" She said, turning around to leave but she found herself hitting the ground with an 'oof!"

Opening her pale eyes, she gazed at the person who stood in her way. Gulping she muttered, "Tousan?" before standing up, brushing herself off and scratching the back of her head, eyes closed and making a nervous chuckle. There, Naruto stand, arms crossed and at least five veins popping out from his forehead. "Haruto.." He spoke in a low voice, "Do you know how much trouble your in?" He asked, and reply from his only daughter was a quiet 'no.'

Sighing, he wonder if she'll ever stop messing up the Hokage Mountain, Smiling to himself, he though 'Probably not, after all. She is sort of like me, even though she hates ramen. How can she hate it! Even Hina-chan likes it! But Haruta only spits it out instead I me- 'Ahem! I believe your daughter is trying to make an escape kit.' A voice rumbled within the blond hokage's head. Blinking, the voice, whom belong to the Kyuubi, was right! A blond headed girl was indeed trying to escape, running for her life really.

About to go after her, Naruto felt a soft hand grasp his own. Turning his blue eyes to meet lavender, he smiled. "Hello Hina-chan, how did it go?" He asked, kissing his wife before she could answer, Smiling wide, Hinata spoke, "It went well, they said that our baby should be born within eight months from now." She answered, rubbing her stomach that was slightly big but hardly noticed by certain people. The hyuuga was one month pregnant with another child.

"Do you think Haruta will like to have another sibling?" The blond man asked, putting a arm around Hinata's waist as they began to walk, Naruto's anger disappearing about what Haruta had done but she'll get her punishment later, of course he wouldn't go harsh on her.

Shaking her head, she said, "I think she'll love having a baby brother or sister. After all, she told me she felt lonely without one once before. Plus I like to see our family grow." Laying her head on Naruto's shoulder, passing people as they walked. "and you need a bath Naru-kun. Your covered in paint."

Naruto blinked and almost forgot about how messy he looked. Stepping away from Hinata he yelled, "I forgot about that! I have to find Haruta, she's in big trouble!" He barked, and was about to run but a hand once again clasped into his.

"Let her go, I'll speak to her when she gets home okay? You go take a shower and remember! Do ALL the paper work then come home. Or no ramen for you!" Hinata said, giving him one of her innocence smiles. The man grumbled and replied, "Okay, I'll see you later then! Bye Hina-chan!" With a kiss, he speed off to change, leaving Hinata shaking her head as she continued to walk in the streets, heading home.

-------------------------------------------------Meanwhile------------------------------------------------------

Haruta was at the training area, laying on her back. "Heh, I knew I'll get away." She said to herself, yawning. "Awesome, academy starts….tomorrow." She muttered before closing her eyes and falling to sleep, the now empty bucket of paint at her side as well as the paint brush. Unknowing to her, two pair of eyes watching her from afar, and two more beside those eyes that seem to pop out of know where.

"That her? Haruto Uzamaki?" Asked a voice, pale icy blue eyes narrowing as the owner of the voice watched the girl's sleeping form. "Yes, the daughter of Naruto Uzamaki the one container still of the kyuubi." Another voice replied to the man with pale blue eyes that wore a black cloak that had death written on it in gray, same with the other voice who's yellow cat-like eyes turn to stare at their 'target'.

A breeze went by as the silence war began before the blue eye man sighed, "She doesn't look like she can handle the job that is unknown to her and possible the world." He told his partner, who replied with a grunt, "She's the one, the stones don't lie to us, you know this. They said that 'In time, a babe of Uzamaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata, will cause chaos and destruction. The world's skies will be blacken with ashes and the grass shall be caked with fire, the world will crease to exist.'" The cat-eye man said, eyes closed as he nodded.

Both grew quiet after that, "We'll be checking on her to see if, 'anything' has changed. Because I for one, cannot tell if she is truly the one or not that will lead us into seeing our world like that. We would be controlling everything." He chuckled, the blue eyed man sighed, shaking his head. "Lets go, I sense she'll be awaking. And I will not allow her to see us quite yet, perhaps within the future." With that, both mysterious men disappeared from the tree they once stood in.

Haruta slowly opened her lavender eyes, yawning as she sat up, stretching her arms out wide as she stood up. "Hmm, that was good nap and…" she squinted slightly as she gazed about the place. "I could of sworn I heard voices. Oh well, wait…what time is it! Gah! Tousan is going to kill me even more than before!" She cried out, grabbing her hair and making her green goggles fall off as she pulled the messy blond locks.

Quickly grabbing her falling head-wear and replacing it on her head, she picked up the paint bucket and paint brush before shooting out from the training grounds and within the streets of konoha, jumping over people if she could and wagons that held food, sacks, and etc.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was setting up the plates on the kitchen table, humming to herself as she did so. Food could be smelled a mile away if someone had a great nose. Hearing a door slam and Haruta skirting her way into the kitchen, she stop and placed a hand on the wall for support as she panted. "Gomen," she paused to take a deep breath, "Okassan. I lost track of time." She told her mother, standing up strait as she plucked her sandals off and placed them where they belong, at the door step inside. Hinata nodded with understanding as she placed food in three different plates. Haruta blinked, noticing something about her mother for the first time, grinning she spoke, "Okassan, you've gotten fat! What have you been eating?" she asked, laughing slightly. She may be smart, but in some cases, she was dumb as a squirrel. (not picking on any squirrels really. . ;;)

Finishing making dinner, she walked over to her daughter and whacked her up the side of Haruta's head. "Haruta! You shouldn't say such things! It's rude and no, I'm pregnant not fat. Though…I believe you need some meat on your bones." She told her, shaking her head but was smiling anyhow. "Well, your father is in the shower. Washing off the paint that, I believe what he has told me, you splashed on him?"

Haruto made a nervous laugh, scratching an invisible itch on her nose. "Gomen nas-" "No your not! I had to wash myself AND your mess!" A voice barked, cutting off Haruta's words, and entering Naruto with semi-dry hair, a towel over his neck wearing a pair of black shorts, and dark green shirt as he pulled his finger away from his ear and flicked anything that was on it.

Haruta groan, knowing she was trouble…still. "I couldn't help it! After you told me about when you painted the hokage mountain a week ago. I wanted to do something that was better than that! I was an adventurous life! A shin obi!" She cried out, grinning, "And to be a better hokage than YOU!" The girl yelled, pointing her index finger at Naruto whom blinked, and walked around her to sit at the table and Hinata did so to, followed by a grumbling Haruta.

Munching on the food, Naruto then spoke to Haruta, "Oh your punishment that me and your mother have come up with was no dumplings for one week and you have to help the elders around on that week as well." Her father informed her. "N-nani! I understand helping elders b-but why! Why take the dumplings! Yo-you hater! Neeeee! I won't live without it, I'll die from non-eating dumplings!" Haruta cried out, kneeling at the fourth hokage look-alike, clinging to his legs, tears pouring out.

"Please! Anything but the dumplings! ANYTHING! I'll wash the dishes, I'll clip your toe-nails, I'll ever WASH YOUR FEET! Just give me back the dumplings!" She whined, sniffling slightly even though it wouldn't work and the only reply she got from both parents was, "Nope." But Hinata wish to add something, "Also, your wearing pink for three days." This made Haruta go berserk, "WHAT! Why! It's….is…p-pink! I hate that color, it's so…." She said, trying to find the right words.

"Not orange?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"Yes! Not orange!" With that, she shoved her dinner within her mouth, though not looking forward for the week. "Haruta, you MIGHT get off the punishment if you behave. And, you won't have to wear pink." Her mother added on.

Grumbling, she told them, "I swear…you love tormenting me." Chuckling Naruto and Hinata said, "Of course we do!" This went on threw the whole night until everyone went to bed, Haruta dreading for tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, thats all for now. Review, bad comments, good comment, comments to make something better would be loved and huggled. Heh, I'll post the second chapter uhm, when I type it up, Ja ne. **


End file.
